Unwelcome Changes
by DreamingXxx
Summary: The band were just rehearsing as usual, when Fletch came in with a life-changing announcement which none of them were particularly happy about... they had to adopt quadruplets... and that's not all...
1. You can't make us do this!

**Oh look who has - instead of updating her current stories, decided to upload a new one. I have nothing to do until September anyway so why not?!**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - You can't make us do this!**

It was just another, normal day in the band. We were rehearsing our new songs for our new upcoming album, Wonderland. We had recorded most of them, and only had All About You, Ultraviolet and Nothing left to record. Tom was currently going insane as Harry and Danny were having a debate about something... it was sport related so I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Ok, guys, seriously, we need to get some work done before Fletch gets here. Danny you already piss him off enough as it is." Tom groaned.

"I don't piss him off... just aggravate him." Danny smirked.

"Same thing, Dan." I laughed. Danny glared at me. He really hated the fact that he was thicker than a sixteen year old who hadn't even finished school.

"Ok, I agree with Tom. We really don't want _both_ Fletchers angry, now do we?" Harry raised his arms, and Tom gave him a look that would scar anyone for life, and he ran to hide behind the safety of his precious drum kit.

"Hello, boys," Fletch entered the room looking happy... which meant he had remembered to take his medication this morning, which meant we were safe while they lasted… well, on a good day anyway.

"Hey, Fletch, what's up?" Danny asked, trying to get in Fletch's good books, which - let's face it, will never happen.

"My sister-in-law has had her quadruplets, and the couple that was going to adopt them has dropped out, so my wife agreed to take them. They are driving me insane, so I've got an ingenious idea." he grinned.

"That's a first." I muttered under my breath, but Tom heard me and shot me a look.

"I'm going to give you one each." Fletch said lightly.

"WHAT?!" we all shouted. I am _not_ going to be a single father at the age of sixteen! No way in _hell_.

"It will mature you, something that's much needed. I know about the house parties and indoor paintball." Fletch snapped. How did he know about that..?

"Still... Fletch, we're barely adults! Dougie and Danny aren't even eighteen yet, plus, would you trust either of them with children? Let alone _newborn babies?!"_ Tom said desperately. I was slightly offended by his statement, but it was valid.

"Yeah, dude, I've never even finished school!" I pointed out.

"Plus, we have to sign those adoption forms, and no way is my signature going on that, plus don't they have to check our age and apartments and whether we're capable? No way will we pass all those! I mean, we go on tours for months and stuff, and we're _teenagers_!" Harry stressed.

"Ah, yes, but you see, I know the social workers and I've pulled some strings, and you're already their legal guardians, and I've sent some people off to 'baby proof' your apartments right now, and I've appointed you a baby each." Fletch said smugly.

"You can't make us do this!" Danny panicked.

"Yes, I can! Meet your children." a social worker walked in with two double strollers and four babies were sleeping in them. They were cute, sure, but they were _ruining my life_. This was nuts, bordering on _insanity!_ I mean… come on! I was too young to have my life completely taken away from me!

"Tom, meet your new daughter, Jessica Lynne." Fletch said, handing Tom a baby girl. Tom took her hesitantly, not looking too pleased, but once he looked down at her, his face turned into one of adoration.

"Look how small she is!" he gasped. Oh God, he's gone over to the dark side. That's it; we have officially lost an ally.

"Harry, you have John Kirk" Fletch gave Harry a chubbier baby. Harry took him awkwardly, making me giggle, but at least we didn't lose him to the nutcases.

"Danny, meet Jake Cole" Fletch handed Jake to Danny, wincing slightly when he let Danny hold him on his own. Danny looked panicked and cautious, as if he was afraid to drop the baby, to be honest I think all of us were afraid of it happening…

"Which leaves you Dougie, with little Jenna Louise." and Fletch presented me with the smallest of the quadruplets, and she was the most adorable thing I have ever seen with my eyes. I carefully took her from Fletch, noticing how light and small she was. Her little face was scrunched up as she slept, and her little, tiny hands were curled up close to her chest. I nearly 'aw'ed' out loud.

Yeah, I… I completely melted.

"How come Dougie gets the cutest one?" Danny whined.

"Danny! Watch it! Remember that you are holding an actual baby! That can die if you drop it, or get severe brain damage, _even worse than yours_!" Harry stressed.

I wasn't looking at them, though. I was too busy admiring little Jenna Louise. She was unbelievably adorable, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Oh, look, Doug's maternal side's come out!" Harry teased.

"Shut up!" I muttered, finally looking up to see him smirking, "I'm not as bad as him." I nodded at Tom who was murmuring something to Jessica Lynne. I gave him two days before he wrote a song about her.

"True... but you're the one we least expect it from... actually no, that would be _him." _Harry changed his mind, looking over at Danny who was sitting down on Harry's drum stool, examining little Jake Cole like a new toy he got, and he didn't quite know how it worked.

"Has he never seen a baby before or something?" I murmured.

"I have no idea what goes on in that head." Harry sighed.


	2. Bloody Fantabulous!

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews :) This chapter is considerably longer than the first one but I can't promise that they'll all be this long, or that I'll update daily.**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Bloody Fantabulous!**

The social worker explained that the babies needed to be fed every few hours and how to take proper care of them. Danny got an extra lesson on how to do more simple things and the social worker begged us to visit him regularly to make sure that Jake was still alive, and we assured her that one of us would be there at all times.

Then we got home and into our respected apartments, and Jenna had been sleeping the whole ride home still, but once I closed that front door, the flood gates opened, and the screams started.

"Oh, shit!"

I started to awkwardly rock her and thought back to when my younger sister, Jazzie was a baby. But, unfortunately, I was only three then, therefore, cannot remember much. I started to murmur a lullaby that I remembered my mum singing to me and Jazz, and the baby quieted down enough so that she was only whimpering slightly. She looked so innocent, and l felt sorry for the poor thing. Her mother didn't want her, the people who were supposed to care for her didn't want her, and her aunt and uncle didn't want her. I just looked down at the most adorable little thing in my arms and thought 'how the hell would a sane person not want that?!' I was determined to take good care of her; after all, I knew what it was like to feel unwanted by someone who should love you unconditionally.

* * *

An hour later, and little Jenna Louise was laid down in a Moses basket thing in the living room, and I was watching the bottle I had made for her spin around in the microwave. When Fletch said he sent people to 'baby proof' our apartments, he meant it. He even gave us supplies and everything. There was now a crib and nappies and a high chair in my house, and the guest bedroom was now a baby's room.

I heard the front door open and close.

"Hey, Doug!" I heard Tom's voice.

"Hey, dude, I'm in the kitchen." I said, just as the microwave made a beep noise, letting me know that the milk was ready.

I heard footsteps and Tom entering the kitchen.

"Where's your baby?" Tom asked cautiously.

"In that basket thing in the living room." I muttered.

"Oh, good. I've just left Danny's and when I arrived, his baby was on the bathroom floor." Tom said, "You should check that on your arm before giving it to her, just in case it's too hot." Tom added, nodding at the bottle in my hand.

"Oh, ok." I said, and let a few drops of baby milk drop on my arm. I seemed ok. "It's fine." I shrugged, and grabbed a towel to wipe it off. "So, is Harry with Danny now, or is that poor baby being tortured?" I asked, worried that Jake Cole was going to have issues for the rest of his life.

"Nah, Harry's with him, although Harry isn't the best either, he's so awkward around the babies." Tom shook his head.

"Well, he has two older siblings and no much-younger cousins, so he's just not used to it, neither is Danny, really." I shrugged. I had Jazzie and younger cousins to watch, so I knew briefly how to handle it, just not full time.

"True." Tom agreed. I grabbed the milk bottle and walked through to the living room, where Jenna had started crying. I heard Tom follow me.

"Wait, Tom, where's Jessica?" I spun around to face him.

"Sleeping. I'm listening to her on this baby monitor thing." Tom held up a white walkie-talkie type thing and I nodded. I sat down on my sofa and put the bottle on the coffee table. I picked the tiny newborn from the basket by my feet and shushed her a bit before feeding her.

I looked up at Tom and he looked impressed.

"You're good at that." he commented.

"Nah," I blushed. Then a thought occurred to me. "My mum is going to flip when she finds out."

"Oh, mine too, and Gi." Tom sighed, sitting next to me on the sofa, "She's gonna break up with me... Gi, not my mum." he added like I needed clarification.

"Gi won't break up with you, dude, she knows you since you were 13, and you've been together for years as well. She won't just end it." I rolled my eyes, "Cammie, though, is going to end it forever." I muttered, thinking back to my girlfriend of two months, she was beautiful, but... I had to admit, I didn't love her. She was the stupidest person I knew...she was hot, and everything; but no... I wanted someone with a brain at least.

"Oh thank God! You know how much I hate that girl." Tom said. I don't know what he had against Cammie, but he absolutely _loathed_ her. I didn't get why; she was a nice person...

"Yeah, to be honest, I can't see myself with her for much longer." I admitted.

"Yes!" Tom clapped.

"I better call my mum later. Oh, God, she's going to want to move in with me to make sure everything's ok and stuff." I did not want to live with my mum again. I've only just moved out!

"Just, rip off the band aid." Tom smiled, getting up.

"Yeah, that's all I can do." I sighed, dreading it so much.

"I better go before Jessica wakes up, good luck, Doug." Tom said and left.

* * *

Later that night, Jenna was asleep in her crib in the guest bedroom which was now hers, and I was up watching Family Guy. I kept looking at my phone expecting a call from my mum since I called her earlier but she was busy and told me she'd call back. I was shaking with nerves. My mum was usually cool, she even let me move out of the house and join a band at the age of fifteen! But I'm pretty sure this was stepping over the line...

I was paying no attention at all to the cartoon when the phone rang. I jumped to my feet in shock then cautiously reached out and grabbed it.

"Hello," I answered timidly.

"Dougie, what did you want earlier?" mum answered. Oh God, here it goes.

"Uh... yeah, mum, I've got something I need to tell you." I said nervously.

"Oh my God! You're on drugs!"

"What?! No-"

"You're moving to Australia!"

"Mum!"

"You've impregnated a one night stand!"

"Mother!"

"You've been kicked out of the band!"

"Mum! _Shut up!_"

"Ok."

"Bloody hell!" I sighed, "Ok, so yeah, back to what I was saying... Fletch has forced me to adopt a newborn baby." I flinched, awaiting her reaction.

"What?!" mum shouted, "Doug, you can't be serious!"

"Yes, I am... unfortunately." I sighed, "On the bright side, it's better than any of the things you listed... although, I wouldn't mind moving to Australia... the weather there is way better." I rambled.

"Dougie!" mum said sternly.

"Look, I can handle it, ok." I muttered.

"If you're sure... you know, Doug I can go down ther-"

"No! No, no, it's ok, mum. I'm getting a load of help from the guys." I assured her. I've only just moved away from her, I didn't want to live with my mum again!

"Ok, but I'm coming down there tomorrow to check and to meet my granddaughter." mum insisted.

I sighed, "Yeah, sure mum."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." mum hung up.

She didn't completely blow up! Nice! Next Cammie... I decided to leave that 'till the morrow though. I switched the telly off and went to bed.

* * *

A loud cry interrupted my dreams. I was confused for a while before I came to my senses. Jenna. I groggily got out of bed and to her room. She was screaming. I picked her up and shushed her. I remembered that I had to feed her during the night and cursed myself for forgetting. I walked to the kitchen and struggled to make her bottle while holding her. Don't ask me how I managed!

I fed her, taking a good half hour, and then held her for a minute, patting her back to burp her. By now she was completely silent. She was so small and tiny, she was adorable. She eventually threw up a little bit on my t shirt and I sighed. I decided to change her nappy while I got the chance, and a good thing I did, because it was soaked! (Ew). I was exhausted, and was so tired that I ended up falling asleep on the sofa with little Jenna still in my arms.

* * *

I heard the faint noise of a camera's click before my eyes fluttered open. I groaned when I saw Harry hovering over me with a camera.

"Really, Harry?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry; you looked so cute that I had to." He smirked and I shot him a glare.

"Why are you even here?" I asked him, sitting up careful not to wake up Jenna who was still asleep on my chest.

"Fletch wants to see us. He's coming over to Tom's apartment in half an hour." Harry announced.

I groaned, "This can't be good. Where's John?" I noticed the absence of the boy

"With Tom. Want me to watch over her while you change?" Harry offered.

"Yeah sure. I'll just let her sleep for now." I murmured, putting her in the Moses basket.

I quickly showered and threw on some clothes and ate a slice of toast before returning to the living room where Harry was awkwardly handling a now-awake Jenna.

"Dude, don't be so stiff." I rolled my eyes at him before picking up Jenna from him.

"It's just… weird." Harry said, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well you'll be raising a boy, so you better get used to it. I'll be just a second, just gonna change her." I said and Harry nodded. I took Jenna to her room and put her down in her crib. I looked through the drawers that Fletch had installed for clothes and picked up an onesie-type thing. I decided to change her nappy whist I was at it and successfully dressed her. I figured it would be a good idea to bring some stuff with me to Tom's since Fletch could sometimes talk for hours so I packed a bag and then quickly made her a bottle and fed it.

"Um, dude, we're running late." Harry entered the kitchen.

"That's what Fletch gets for calling a meeting so last minute." I shrugged.

I finished feeding Jenna and quickly burped her before walking up the three flights of stairs to Tom's apartment. Everyone was waiting for us.

"Good, you're here. Now I can announce it. Dougie, you're going back to school."

What?

I readjusted Jenna in my arms so her ears were covered before shouting, "Are you shitting me?!"

"Dougie, you need your GCSEs." Fletch shrugged.

"B-B-B- But… That wasn't a fucking issue when you signed me for the band!" I stared at him incredulously.

"I know, but now the label is pressuring me about it. Something about not being a good role model." Fletch shrugged.

"B-But now I'll be a year older than everyone there!" I said, feeling my world crumbling beneath me.

"I know that's why I enrolled you into a school with a sixth form so you won't look too out of place." Fletch looked proud of himself.

"Yes, Fletch, but I won't _be in the sixth form_ won't I? I'll be in year eleven! The fifth form!" I snapped. I heard the guys staring to laugh and I shot them a glare.

"Don't think you'll be getting away! You're all enrolled in the sixth form!" Fletch snapped at them and I watched as their faces comically fell.

"What?!" They all yelled and I laughed, but quickly shut up when Jenna started to cry. I rocked her gently.

"Why?" Tom asked, clearly outraged now that he was involved.

"Because I thought it was unfair that Dougie was going to school and you all weren't." Fletch shrugged.

"But I'm too old." Tom frowned.

"Yes, but I know the headmaster so there." Fletch shrugged.

"Damn your connections!" Harry frowned.

"Wait… Danny'll never be able to cope with sixth form work." I pointed out. Danny looked offended with the statement, but then nodded in agreement – I was right after all.

"Yeah, that's why he's joining year eleven with you. Forgot to mention that." Fletch said.

"Ah yes mate, we'll be classmates!" Danny put his hand up for a high five. I just shook my head at him.

I thought I had gotten out of school. Apparently I thought wrong.

"Wait, what about the babies?" Tom asked.

"Ah, there's the other thing. There's a crèche there! Isn't this great!" Fletch grinned.

Yes. Bloody _fantabulous._


	3. New Friends

**The amount of reviews I've had for this fic is incredible. Thank you so much. Now I hope I won't disappoint you!**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - New Friends**

The next week passed with dreary moods and constant visits from my mother who doted over Jenna and my sister's constant mocking and statements of; "Don't feel so much like bragging now huh?!" Danny had a few too many accidents involving Jake Cole; for example, he accidentally left him in his apartment once when we all met at Harry's, and nearly dropping him all the time and accidentally kicking him when he left him on the floor. Tom had insisted that Danny lived with him for a month so that he could keep an eye on him as the guy got used to fatherhood. As predicted, Cammie broke up with me – which to be honest wasn't that big of a loss. I never loved her, really. She was just really fit. She claimed that she couldn't be with a man that had another girl in his life… even if that girl was only a month old… Self-obsessed bitch.

The next Monday my alarm went off at six thirty and I genuinely felt like I could kill someone. I hadn't got that much sleep that night because Jenna didn't feel well. I was up so often that I resorted to let her sleep in my bed with me. She managed to sleep through the alarm and I envied her. Gently, I put my hand on her forehead to check her temperature – she had cooled down a bit, thankfully. I sighed and decided to leave her be as I got dressed in my new school uniform - black trousers, white shirt and a red and navy tie and a navy jumper. It wasn't the worst school uniform, luckily. Jenna woke up after I finished getting dressed and was crying again. I picked her up and soothed her before changing her diaper and getting her dressed, and walked to the kitchen. I put her in the car seat ready for the journey to school before putting her bottle in the microwave and a slice of toast in the toaster.

"Thank God _someone's_ up." Tom entered the room already dressed in the better-looking sixth form uniform.

"What are the other two still in bed?" I frowned at him as my toast popped out of the toaster.

"Harry had just gotten up when I went there and I've just woken Danny up before coming here." Tom sighed. I buttered my toast and quickly ate it before starting to feed Jenna.

"How are you feeling about all this?" I asked Tom.

"I don't mind too much." Tom shrugged, "I just think it's unfair and unneeded."

"Yeah, if he wanted me to do my GCSEs, why couldn't he have hired me a tutor?" I shrugged, "Instead of dragging all of you into it?"

"I just think this is all for our image. Trying to make us look better." Tom sighed, "But I just don't think we need the help."

"We don't." I finished feeding Jenna and put everything in the dishwasher.

"I'll meet you in my car in half an hour then." Tom said and left the apartment. I packed a bag for Jenna with some of her toys and bottles and such and packed my school bag and before you know it, half an hour had passed and I was joining the others outside the building by Tom's car.

There was a slight problem.

Tom's car was a mini – therefore there was nowhere near enough room for us all. And no one else owned a car.

"We should really invest in a minivan." Danny spoke up.

"Yeah," we all nodded, as he for once had made a good point.

"Um… I'll call Fletch. He could give us a lift." Harry said before wondering off to speak to our manager. Jessica started crying and Tom looked like he was about to join her. Poor guy, dealing with all of us had to be stressful… well, dealing with the other two –_ I _was pretty fucking amazing.

I sighed and sat on the floor, placing Jenna – who was in her car seat thing, opposite me and started knocking the seat back and forth wishing that Fletch wasn't making us go to fucking school full of teenage girls who would probably spend all day staring at us. Don't get me wrong, the attention is very much welcome, but I do like my peace every now and again.

Before you knew it, Fletch had arrived and was driving us to school. He was gushing at how good this was for us and how it would make us more grateful for what we had. I was already grateful, so this was completely unnecessary. The school wasn't the biggest school, but it was big enough. It was bigger than the small school I went to in Corringham. Obviously Harry felt ferociously out of place, having never stepped foot in a comprehensive school before. He kept asking Tom questions about the proceedings and was scared – were the people going to beat him up? Were the rumors about new kids getting their heads stuck down the toilets true? Should he bring his hand sanitizer?

Danny and I, of course, had to freak him out further and told him that teachers were rumored to rape students who fell asleep in class – Danny, of course had this happen countless times. It's fair to say Harry was crying to Fletch and begging him to re-enroll him to his old school. Tom glared at us. It wasn't our fault Harry was gullible.

Fletch decided to lead us to the reception and we tried to ignore the stares and whispers. They had obviously been informed beforehand of our arrival or else I had a strong feeling we'd have been ambushed – I mean we weren't actually discreet and we were each carrying an infant; questions were begged to be asked.

The receptionist led us all to the crèche where we dropped off our babies (rather hesitantly, I might add) and we were handed our time tables and locker numbers. Danny and I had the exact same classes for our core subjects, our GCSE choices being the only difference – although we both had music together. I had chosen to take art and DT – mostly because you can just do fuck all in them. Danny chose PE and Catering (shocking us all – if there was a fire, we knew the cause of it). Our first class was English.

Danny and I followed the map the receptionist gave us and made our way to Miss Howard's class. We entered the class just as the bell went and made our way to Miss Howard.

"Ah, you must be Danny and Dougie. First thing which is which?" she asked us. I immediately liked her, she seemed really nice. She looked like she was in her late thirties and didn't dress up like most teachers – she wore plain jeans and a light pink shirt and minimal make-up. She seemed like a motherly figure.

"I'm Danny, and this is Dougie." Danny grinned at her.

"Great. One of you can sit next to Amanda over there," she pointed to a dark skinned girl with long hair, "and the other can sit next to Sam." She pointed to a big burly looking bloke with short, light hair. Danny and I unanimously decided that I should sit next to Sam and him next to Amanda, seeing as I can't talk to girls if they were fit – and she was fit.

"Hey mate, I'm Sam." Sam grinned as I took my seat next to him.

"I'm Dougie." I introduced myself.

"Dude I know. I have a little sister, plus you've been causing a stir 'round this place." Sam smirked and I blushed lightly, "So what're you doing here, and what's up with the kids?"

"That's thanks to my management." I sighed, and explained to him what had happened.

"Ah, dude, that sucks!" Sam said in sympathy, and then class started.

"Today we're going to start our study of _Of Mice and Men_." The whole class groaned, "But we're going to do it with a little twist. Tomorrow you'll each be assigned partners and you'll do a project together on the book. For today, we'll read over Section 1."

She handed us a book each and started to read out loud. That book was so dull. I mean, I already knew what happened because the others constantly moaned about how they had to do it for their GCSEs. I looked over at Danny who looked as if he was going to fall asleep, the girl next to him watching wearily.

"What have you got next?" Sam whispered to me, obviously as bored as I was.

"Um…" I reached into my bag and read my time table, "Music." I smiled. That was one thing I could pass… at least I hoped so, otherwise I'd look stupid.

"I have Geography, that's on the way, who have you got it with?"

"Mr. Lambert." I read off the paper.

"Great. He's awesome." Sam grinned.

The lesson passed slowly and then Sam led Danny and me to the music room. The music room was massive. Way cooler than the one in my last school. Mr. Lambert looked cool as well; he was young and also wore jeans, and looked like one of those cool teachers who let you fuck about.

"Well, I don't know why you're taking this class; you two obviously don't need it." He smirked at us, "But hey, at least you're practically guaranteed to pass." Danny and I both blushed.

After music we had break. Danny and I walked outside the building and tried to find the other two. We failed, but as we made our way around the building we found what appeared to be the 'smokers' corner' and Sam was there. He called us over.

"How was music?" he asked.

"Alright," I shrugged, getting out a cigarette.

"Dude, if my sister found out you smoked she would be devastated." One of the people in Sam's group smirked. I shrugged, taking a drag.

"Ah, yeah, guys this is Matt," he pointed to the guy that spoke, "Luke," he pointed to a burly lad with brunette hair that was cut short, "Caitlin," he pointed at a girl with a boyish look about her and looked as if she could easily take me in a fight, "and Adrienne." He pointed at a small girl with bleached blonde hair and a lot of make-up.

"Nice to meat ya." Danny grinned at them.

"Why'd you just shrug at what Matt said, don't you care about making people cry?" Caitlin frowned at me.

I blinked, taken aback, "Yeah, I do. It's just that it's my choice. Her own brother smokes, if you ask me she should cry at him rather than me – a guy she doesn't even know." I defended myself. Caitlin shrugged.

"Nice one, mate. We can rarely shut her up!" Luke said, holding his hand out for a high five. Shrugging I gave him one.

"What time does the bell go?" Danny asked them.

"In about ten minutes." Matt shrugged, "That's if we bother going to class. Eh, Luke, what we got next?"

"Uh… We have Phys." Luke answered.

"Great, that means we have Maths." Caitlin groaned.

"Eh, well look at that, so have we." Danny grinned.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to dislike you." Caitlin shot him a glare.

"Fair enough. Everyone has their opinion." Danny shrugged.

"Is he always so infuriating?" Caitlin turned to ask me.

"He's usually _more_ infuriating. He's behaving right now." I smirked. Caitlin groaned. I had a feeling that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	4. I feel violated

**Thank you everyone who's reviewed/added this story to their favourites/followed.**

**Don't own McFly.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - I feel violated**

We walked to Maths and the teacher wasn't there when we arrived so Danny and I decided to sit in the seats in front of Caitlin and Adrienne, and behind Sam and some nerdy looking kid. I figured that Adrienne just didn't talk much, as she hadn't said anything since we met her… then again, I was sometimes the same.

"Prepare yourselves lads; this will be the most boring class of your life." Sam turned to look at us.

"What, it beats English?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes it does." Caitlin said from behind us in the most serious voice.

"Ah, fucking hell." Danny groaned.

"Matt's sister would also cry at that." Sam smirked, and Danny shot him a glare.

"What about yours?" I asked Sam with raised eyebrows.

"Couldn't give two shits. She's only a year younger, you see." Sam grinned.

"Really now? What she look like?" Danny asked, sitting up, earning a hit in the head from Caitlin who sat behind him.

"Pig!" she spat. I just laughed at the whole thing.

"Dan, you do know that technically she'd be like three years younger than you? And not legal?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah," Danny sighed and slouched back down in his chair, the whole group laughing.

Maths definitely was even worse than Sam's description. I nearly fell asleep… twice. Next lesson was Biology. Danny turned out to be in a different set than me, so I thought I was going to be alone, but it turned out that Sam and Adrienne were in my class. The benches sat four so we all sat together. The teacher told us to fill out worksheets on last year's work firstly – the thing was, last year meant two years ago to me, so I could remember shit. Adrienne, Sam and I decided to do it as a group, and I finally heard Adrienne speak. As we were half way through completing the sheet a girl walked into the class and the only space to sit was next to me. Great. She seemed like the bitchy popular type as well.

"Oh, great one of the Queen Bee's minions." Sam muttered under his breath. I frowned at him but before I could question him she had sat next to me, unnecessarily close and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Louise. It's nice to meet you." She said, fluttering her eyelids.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I said awkwardly.

"So I hear you're in the middle of recording your new album? How's that going?" she asked.

"Uh, good." I blinked.

"Louise, shut up. He's just a student here like the rest of us." Sam rolled his eyes. Louise glared at him before getting to work on her own.

"Ok… so what the fuck is osmosis?" I asked.

"The diffusion of water from one place to another, down the concentration gradient through a semi-permeable membrane." Adrienne answered.

"How the hell can you remember that?" Sam looked at Adrienne strangely.

"How can you memorize the rules of every spot game there is?" Adrienne countered.

"Touché." Sam shrugged.

We finished the worksheet and then the teacher started lecturing us on the syllabus and what we needed to know by the summer. Half way through the lecture, I felt a hand rest on my thigh – Louise's. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist, and dropping it away from my thigh. She was fit, yes, but not my type. Plus, she only wanted me because I was famous – that much was obvious.

At the end of the lesson I was packing my bag when I felt her slipping something into my pocket before she skipped off. I frowned, swinging my bag onto my shoulder and reached into my pocket. I rolled my eyes as I retrieved a piece of paper with her number on it.

"You should be honored, mate. Guys would kill for that." Sam smirked, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, shame I'm not one of them." I sighed crumpling the paper to a ball and throwing it to the bin, "What did you mean by Queen Bee's minions?" I asked Sam.

"Queen Bee is the biggest bitch in the school, and she has two minions – Louise, and that Amanda girl who Danny had to sit next to in English. She's also in our English class but she wasn't there today." Sam explained.

"She also happens to be Luke's twin." Adrienne added.

* * *

Lunch couldn't have come at a better time. Danny and I had just suffered through Physics, again in different sets but I was still with Adrienne and Sam so it was ok. Danny was with Caitlin – how is he still alive, God knows. Louise still tried to flirt with me, but I managed to avoid her for the most part. Sam, Adrienne and I walked to the canteen, grabbed our lunch and found everyone else and sat with them.

Five minutes passed and we saw Tom and Harry enter the canteen. The spotted us and grinned. They made their way to us.

"Hey guys," Tom grinned.

"Hey, where were you break time?" Danny asked.

"Sixth form lounge watching TV with some hot babes. Well, I was. Tom stayed after class in drama to talk the teacher's ear off." Harry smirked as Tom shot him a glare. They sat down with us and we introduced them to the gang. We all got on really well – well, except for Caitlin and Danny.

Half way through our lunch Louise and Amanda marched up to us, led by a fierce looking girl with long brunette hair and sky blue eyes. She was obviously the Queen Bee – not only did she have the authority, but she looked exactly like a female replica of Luke.

"Ugh, Janie, what do you want?" Luke groaned, "And why are you here? You were ill this morning."

Janie opened her mouth to answer, but I didn't hear a word of what she said since Louise wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and whispered in my ear;

"Call me, babe." Before following her Queen away. Everyone stared at me.

"I feel violated." I announced, making everyone laugh.

"Ah, dude, but she was fit." Harry muttered.

"She's like a fucking succubus." I muttered, causing a laugh from the few on the table who knew the meaning of the word – aka, Tom, Harry, Sam and Adrienne. Danny looked lost… as did Luke and Matt. Caitlin just shrugged.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight, mate." Sam smirked.

"God, any sleep would be good tonight." I sighed, finally realizing how tired I actually was.

"Oh yeah, you have a kid." Luke remembered.

"Keeping you up?" Matt asked.

"Not usually, I have the good one. She was ill last night though." I sighed.

"Mine keeps me up." Harry muttered.

"Danny's keeps me up. He fucking sleeps through it." Tom muttered.

"My sister would cry at that!" Matt spoke up. Tom frowned at him and I gave him a look that said I'd explain later.

"Meanwhile, here is mine…" Sam sighed and a bubbly looking blonde popped out of nowhere.

"Oh my God, my brother has befriended McFly!" she shouted, then fainted. We all stood up and looked over her.

"Shit is she ok?" Harry asked.

"This happens all the time, give her five minutes." Sam rolled his eyes.

"And in five, four, three, two… one." Caitlin counted down and the girl opened her eyes and stared at me and the guys.

"This… is the best day of my life." She breathed, gazing at me and the guys.

"Come here." Tom held out his hand. Dazedly she took it and Tom lifted her to her feet. Once up, she poked him in the face and breathed in fascination;

"You're a real person."

"Kim… Kim…" Sam tried to get her attention as she made her way to poke all of us, almost getting me in the eye. He sighed and pulled her away. "Sorry." He told us and led her away from us.

"That will be a regular occurrence." Caitlin assured us.

"We've had worse." Harry told her.

"Much worse." I added, shuddering at the memory of one girl that could've quite possibly raped me if her friend hadn't pulled her away…

My next lesson was art, and I was looking forward to it as I made my way to the classroom. I had this lesson with Matt and Luke, who had picked it for the same reason I had – because you could just mess about. Luke also chose DT like me.

We took our seats and the teacher announced that we were to draw what we liked for today so she could get an idea of our strengths and style. I grinned and gathered some supplies and got to drawing. As I drew, I heard a girly giggle that I recognized. I suppressed a groan. Louise was in this class. I looked up and saw all three of them there. Janie – Luke's sister in the middle and her minions either side of her. I could quite easily tell that they were the school's bitches.

I sighed and got back to drawing and I felt eyes burning into my back. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Louise. I hear her whisper to her friends;

"Ugh, he is soooo fit."

I couldn't help but blush – after being the subject of bullies for my whole life, hearing positive things about you was something quite hard to adjust to.

"Lou, if he's befriended my brother and his twat-like friends, he's probably a tool." I heard Janie say. How dare she judge me like that? I spun around in my chair and shot her a glare to show that I heard her. I saw her blink in surprise then shrugged innocently. Oh, it was on…

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter...**

**Please review to let me know what you think**


	5. Oh no

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, you have no idea how much they make me smile.**

**I've decided to re-upload this chapter since I didn't quite realise how many swear words were in it when I first uploaded it and I realised that it wasn't as well written as I would have liked it to be. It's still not quite my best work, but it's better than it was.**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Oh no.**

That night Jenna was still unwell. She was better, but she still had a slight temperature and cried. Constantly. To make matters worse Tom had dumped Jake with me claiming that he needed a break from watching Danny's kid as well as his own and that he thought it would've been too much to Harry and that I 'would be able to handle him'.

Yeah, I couldn't handle him.

Every time Jenna would tear up it would set him off as well, and I just didn't know what to do with myself and wished I could tear myself in half because for God's sakes it was driving me to insanity. I now understood why my mother wished she was an octopus because man things would be easier if I had eight arms!

I was awkwardly nursing Jenna and trying to calm down Jake by awkwardly rocking him back and forth in his carrier with my foot and trying not to join them both and burst into tears myself when Danny entered the room with a sheepish look.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Tom sent me here. Told me to man up and take care of my own kid." He confessed.

"Yeah, you should." I muttered as he picked Jake up in his arms.

"I _want_ to take care of him, believe me I do. It's just that I don't know what to do. I'm scared I'll so something really wrong and end up hurting him." Danny mumbled and I had to strain my ears to hear him.

I sighed, sitting down on the sofa, "Dude, you think I know what I'm doing?" I raised my eyebrows at him, "This is new to me too. I'm learning as I go on, and if I do something wrong, I don't do it again. That's what parenting's about according to my mum, learn through your mistakes, and there isn't a strictly correct way of doing it."

He sighed as he sat next to me, "I guess I'm just finding it hard to adjust to it, you know… I mean… Dougie, we're dad's now… I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm scared I'll end up like mine in the future."

And that statement made me freeze.

I hadn't thought of it like that… like I was a dad… But that's exactly what I was now… and I knew exactly where he was coming from with not wanting to be like his, after his parents only recently divorced. I didn't want to end up like mine either – he didn't give a shit about me. The thing was, I was determined _not_ to end up like him, and to be a better man, and by actually caring for Jenna, I had already proved myself to be better than my dad. Danny's situation was different though, he had a relationship with his father, he and his father got along – Danny's dad's problems were different to mine, he distanced himself from his family more as time progressed.

"Dan… you're better than him." I told him, "And you can control the future. If you want to be a better father, you can be a better father than him."

"I know… I just worry." He admitted.

"Well, don't. Now come on, it's late. I'll put Jenna to bed then I'll come with you to your place and help you put Jake to his." I said.

"But I'm staying at Tom's…" Danny frowned.

"Not anymore you're not. The only way you'll learn to do this properly is if you do it yourself." I said, standing up carefully with Jenna in my arms, and I heard him gulp.

* * *

That morning I woke up to hear someone enter my room. Ok, so it was either an intruder, or one of the boys… No need to panic – eh? I didn't open my eyes, but all my other senses were on full alert as I heard them near me. I tried to control my breathing so that they thought I was still sleeping, and just kept praying that it was one of the boys… and that they'd just leave me the hell alone.

Suddenly I felt a flash of pain in my abdomen and groaned, my eyes opening wide to see the laughing face of none other than Thomas Michael Fletcher.

"Dude what the fuck!" I leant forward and hit him.

"You're just such an easy target, Doug." He shook his head at me, still giggling like a fucking teenie.

"Thanks mate." I grumbled as I got out of bed.

"Hurry up, dude, you overslept." Tom said as he exited the room. I blinked and looked over at my alarm clock. He was right; it was 7:13, which meant I had a little over an hour to get myself and Jenna ready. Great.

I quickly threw on my uniform and got Jenna out of her crib. I changed her diaper, dressed her and made my way to the kitchen and managed to down myself some juice and toast whilst making Jenna a bottle in an awesome ninja way and gathered all my stuff in record time, with two minutes to spare before Fletch arrived.

I was a fucking super-teen-dad.

We all piled into Fletch's minivan and I sat next to Danny.

"How did this morning go?" I asked him, knowing he did everything by himself.

"Not as disastrous as I thought it would be mate." He admitted, "Jake pissed on my face, but that could happen to anyone."

I exchanged a glance with Tom and Harry before the three of us busted into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Danny blushed.

After I calmed down I patted his shoulder, "Yes, mate, it could happen to anyone." I assured him before starting another round of giggles.

* * *

School was boring. Danny and I had the sciences all morning, so when break time came around I couldn't have been happier. Louise had molested me all morning as well, causing me to be in a grumpy mood – the girl didn't know when to stop, I'm telling you. Danny and Caitlin weren't speaking to each other after Science and we all were curious as to why… I mean, they didn't even bother to get on each other's nerves…

"Come on, what happened?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Luke rolled his eyes.

"No, I am not speaking of it." Caitlin said in an over-dramatic fashion.

"Dan?" I asked the Northerner.

"No, not a word." He said stubbornly.

"Aw come on, the two of you are being childish!" Adrienne snapped, shocking everyone into silence – she was practically a mute after all. But it was what Caitlin needed to snap out of her ways.

"Ok, fine. Something happened." Caitlin said, looking ashamed.

"No! You said you wouldn't say!" Danny shouted.

"I have to say! It's eating me alive!" she snapped. Danny glared at her before sighing in acceptance, "In science… we…" she looked over at Danny.

"We… we a-a-agreed on something." He choked out.

We stared at the pair of them in complete… amazement.

…Amazement that they made such a stupid thing into a fucking melodrama. I slapped the back of Danny's head in anger over his incompetence.

"You're a fucking idiot!"

"I can't believe the two of you made that into such a…" Sam trailed off in a dumbfounded haze.

"Dramatic thing. You're both impossible!" Matt finished for him.

"Oh fuck my sister and her minions are on the way." Luke suddenly muttered, and we all groaned except for Danny who had no idea why groaning was needed.

"DOUGIE!" Louise spotted me.

"Oh no!" I closed my eyes wishing that when I opened them she'd be gone. But no such luck as I felt something collide into me and squeeze me so tight I might've burst.

"I've missed you." She squealed.

"You've seen me all morning!" I frowned, opening my eyes to see that she had curled herself into my left side.

"It wasn't the same though." She whined, finally letting her grip slacken a bit so I could move.

"Louise, _come on_ I don't want to spend break around my brother and his stupid friends!" Janie – aka Queen Bitch whined.

"Okie dokie. Come on Doug!" she yanked me away and I threw a panicked look at my friends before she had pulled me too far away. Oh, fuck. God give me a backbone.


	6. Just My Luck

**Ok, I know this took ages, but I've been away and I've been busy, and to be honest, I've been concentrating more on my non-fanfiction work than my fanfictions. **

**This is short as well, but I didn't really want to add more to this chapter, and I personally thought my last chapter wasn't very good but I feel like this is better. Let me know what you think!**

**I don't own McFly**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Just My Luck**

Louise was all over me throughout the break time, and it made me feel increasingly awkward. Amanda and the Queen ignored my existence altogether, which was much more tolerable. I couldn't have been gladder than when that bell went and I headed to English. Amanda and Janie walked ahead of me and I found out that Janie joined us in English as well. Honestly, she was such a bitch it was unbelievable. I walked into English and wordlessly sat next to Sam who was desperately suppressing a laugh.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I snapped at him.

"Oh, Doug." He shook his head, not able to hold back his grin.

"Ok, class, today I will split you into groups for your project!" Miss Howard announced. I groaned. I was so bad with new people, and seeing as I didn't know 90% of the class, I most likely had to converse with someone new.

Miss Howard started listing off partners, and I was so envious of Danny and Sam, who got paired off with each other.

"Amanda Mitchel and Lana Hopkins; Paul Henley and Beth Larkin, and Dougie Poynter and Janie Robson."

For fuck sakes.

"Now go and sit with your partners." Miss Howard smiled.

"Good luck, mate, you're going to need it. Trust me." Sam said before moving to sit with Danny. I gave them both the finger as a brunette head sat next to me.

"Don't expect me to kiss your ass like Louise does." She said snidely.

"Don't expect me to take your shit." I snapped back at her. That shut her up as Miss Howard started talking again. I didn't pay attention, too pissed off at my bad luck.

The only thing I heard was Miss Howard instructing us to take out our Of Mice and Men book at the end of her speech and for us to begin.

"I've already read this book – have you?" Janie asked the instant Miss Howard told us to get to work.

"No." I frowned at her. When did I have time to read a fucking book in a day?

"Well, I expect you to read it by tomorrow." She said simply.

"How? I'll let you know that time is something I'm rather short of!" I told her.

"Well, you're coming over to mine tonight to work on this project." She said.

"I can't! I have responsibilities! What, you expect me to ignore the fact I'm a father just so you can get an A?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"Please, you probably have a nanny for that." She scoffed.

I gaped at her in shock of her prejudice and nerve, "Ok, first of all; I am not that lazy. Secondly, I don't believe in ignoring the existence of a child for the sake of having an easier life… and third of all, you are a prejudiced bitch who needs to get down from her motherfucking high horse and get the stick out of her arse!"

"Fine, I'll come over to your house." She said stiffly.

I begrudgingly gave her my address and fled the lesson feeling like punching someone in the face… namely her.

* * *

Jenna was feeling much better later that day when we arrived home. After such a stressful day, I wanted nothing more than to sleep until the weekend, but I knew that wasn't possible, as I needed to take care of Jenna and Janie was coming over – much to my dismay. I fed Jenna after we arrived home and then sat with her in my arms, waiting for her to fall asleep. I had just managed to get her to sleep before there was a knock on my door.

It was the Queen Bee – or Queen Bitch, whichever you prefer.

I answered the door to her, and was taken aback by how much stuff she had with her; various files and folders and two different copies of Of Mice and Men.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" she raised her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and did just that and she stalked into my kitchen, setting her stuff down on the kitchen table.

"You better not give my address to Louise. I don't need her to be my stalker outside of school as well." I muttered.

"Like she doesn't follow you home." Janie rolled her eyes, and I gulped.

"You want anything to drink?" I asked her as I poured myself a glass of water.

"Not from you I don't." she muttered, making me spin to face her.

"Why the fuck are you such a bitch to me?" I asked her, genuinely confused.

"Because, no friend of my twin is a decent person." Janie smiled sweetly.

"That kind of prejudice is what makes me lose faith in humanity." I said seriously before sitting down by the table.

"Are we here to discuss Of Mice and Men, or to philosophise?" she raised her eyebrows.

"You tell me… although theoretically, discussing a book is the same as philosophising." I said, stumping her. I knew she expected me to be an idiot, and I had obviously just disproved her prejudgment.

"Ok, then… have you actually read any of this?" she asked, indicating at the book.

"Nope." I said simply.

"Brilliant." She said dryly, "Read it now then." She ordered, handing me one of her books. I rolled my eyes, but decided to obey – I'd have to read it at some point anyway.

I read the first and second sections before I was interrupted by Jenna waking up and screaming the place down. Janie jumped and I instantly put the book down and rushed to my daughter. I gently picked her up from her crib and shushed her. It still baffled me how small she was. Her hands were still too small to wrap around my finger – although she tried hard enough. She clung onto my t-shirt as I took her with me back to the kitchen once I was satisfied she had calmed down enough.

I sat back down in my seat and tried to continue with my reading with Jenna in my arms without even acknowledging Janie.

"I didn't think she'd be here." Janie broke the silence.

"Why wouldn't she?" I looked up to frown at her. She shrugged. I sighed, knowing what she was getting at, "Look, Janie, I know you think you have me all figured out – but get this into your head; I care for my kid – even if she isn't mine biologically. She is my daughter – and I will raise her how my mother raised me: on my own, and how I feel is suitable."

"Whatever, get back to Of Mice and Men." She muttered, and got back to writing whatever the fuck she was writing in that notebook of hers.


End file.
